This invention relates to wireless data communications networks, and in particular to arrangements for communications between mobile data handling units and a central computer using wireless data communications.
The assignee of the present invention supplies a wireless data communications system known as the Spectrum 24 System, which follows the radio data communications protocol of IEEE Standard 802.11. In the system as implemented, mobile units are in data communication with a central computer through access points. The access points may communicate with a central computer or computers over a wired network. Each of the mobile units associates itself with one of the access points. The access points in this system are functional to perform all the implemented requirements of the standard protocol, including, association and roaming functions, packet formulation and parsing, packet fragmentation and re-assembly encryption and system access control. In order to maintain order and reduce radio communications each access point must determine which of the data communications received over the wired network from the central computer is destined for a mobile unit associated with that particular access point. This requirement adds significant computational capacity to the access point, increasing the cost thereof.
In addition, in applications that must support a high volume of data communications from multiple users, such as systems supporting a self-service shopping system, hospital systems, systems that include paging or voice data links to many users, or systems supporting communicating with electronic shelf labels, additional access points are required to support the data communications traffic, increasing the overall system cost.
The cost of an operational access point is dependent not only on the complexity thereof and the requirement for high speed processing of data pockets for purposes of selecting those destined for mobile units associated with an access point, but the additional cost of the installation of electrical power to the location of the access point, and the cost of a power supply to convert AC electrical power to DC power for the circuits of the access point. Further cost may be involved in physically mounting the access point hardware and antenna.
In prior systems each access point is connected on an Ethernet wired network to the central computer. The access points are required to determine the identity of mobile units which have become associated with them and to extract from the data packets on the Ethernet network those packets addressed to a mobile unit associated with the access point. This requirement has led to significant processing burden for the access points and led to increased cost for the access points.
In the system described in my prior published International Patent Application WO 099 37047, published Jul. 22, 1999, the central computer communicates over an Ethernet wired network with an intelligent switching hub. Alternately a token ring network can be used. The switching hub determines the destination of each packet and routes packets to an access point if the destination of the packet is a mobile unit associated with the access point. To achieve this function, the hub is an intelligent hub which maintains a routing list of mobile units and their associated access point according to the port of the hub.
In practice, the hub need only maintain a source list for those access points connected to the hub and mobile units associated with the access points connected to the hub. Thus, if a packet is received at a hub over the Ethernet with a destination address which is not associated with that hub, the packet is ignored. The hub will route the packet to an access point only if the destination address of the packet is identified on the list. When a packet is received on a hub port associated with a communications line connected to an access point, the source address is associated with the hub port in the list. The packet is routed either to the Ethernet connection or to another port according to the destination address.
By determining destination address in the hub and maintaining the association of a mobile unit address with an access point connected to a port of the hub in a routing list of the hub, the functionality required of the access points is greatly reduced. The access point acts merely as a conduit sending RF transmissions of packets received on its communication line, and receiving transmissions from associated mobile units and providing Ethernet packets to the hub. In addition, the access point must provide mobile unit association functions and other 802.11 protocol functions, as provided in the Spectrum 24 system, and may also provide proxy polling responses for associated mobile units that are in power saving mode.
The prior system may have a large number of access points, each with a memory containing program instructions for carrying out the various required functions. This distribution of processing makes it difficult to upgrade a system or to provide changes in system configuration because any upgrade or change may require changes to the program code in each of the access points. Such distribution of processing functions also makes system management functions, such as load balancing or access control more difficult.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved wireless data communications methods and systems having lower cost, to enable the economical provision of reliable wireless data communications with increased capacity in complex installations or at reasonable cost or simple installations.